


Iced Tea & Lemonade

by ArchOfImagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Dean Winchester, Case Fic - Kinda, M/M, Sastiel Reverse Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Simple Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, character fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: Dean and Sam stumble back from a hunt and Castiel immediately notices that Sam's soul is seeping from his body. Whatever the latest bad guy did to Sam... it isn't a simple fix. In fact, the only fix that Castiel can possibly come up with, is an ancient fusing of an angel with a human's soul.Unfortunately, it'll only work if there is a depth of feeling between both parties involved...
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107
Collections: Sastiel Reverse Bang 2019





	Iced Tea & Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the pleasure of jumping in to pinch hit for the Sastiel ReverseBang and I have to say that I stressed out for literally no reason at all because I absolutely love this story and the art provided by [joddity](https://joddit-y.tumblr.com/post/189241675233/artwork-for-sastiel-big-bang-d-fic-iced-tea). (Click the thing! It is amazing.)

Eventually they would learn to watch out for ‘whammy’s. Or maybe get a practice in place where they could prevent them beforehand. Were whammy shields a thing? Literally all of the strange that they had encountered in the world (effin’ _angels_??) had to mean that somewhere there existed a whammy shield. 

As it stood, in that moment, they had nothing. And Dean was left crying out from across the room as he watched the shards of light flash towards his brother. Sam dropped, and the female figure looked towards Dean for a long moment, before vanishing in a flash of wings.

_”Great.”_

* * *

Castiel was waiting back at the bunker for them, because it had been an ‘easy’ assignment that should have only required the two brothers. When Dean struggled down the bunker stairs with a half-out-of-it Sam slumped against him, Castiel immediately looked up from his book at the sudden sound — and then dropped said book and rushed to help. “What happened? I thought you were just dealing with a vengeful spirit?” 

Sam looked just as wrecked as the brother’s sometimes did when they had a case go a bit crazy… but there was something else underlying all of that. An aura drifting around Sam’s body that sparkled blue and tasted like summer heat.

"She wasn't vengeful so much as jealous bitch," Dean mumbled. 

They took Sam straight to his bedroom and laid him down. He grumbled a few incoherent words, his eyes racing back and forth under his eyelids. 

Castiel opened and closed his mouth, confused by the tangy taste that kept billowing around Sam. "It _was_ a spirit though?"

"No," Dean shook his head. "She went right through the salt line. Didn't even phase her. And she was very glowy, but didn’t… I don’t know? Float? Like ghosts normally do. Also she was talking in some language that I definitely didn’t understand, but Sam seemed like he was registering parts of it.”

He really hated to admit it… but Dean was not the Winchester he wanted cognizant when it came to odd languages and random villains going manic. Dean was definitely intelligent, Castiel knew that without a doubt, but books and dead languages were Sam’s skill set, not Dean’s.

There was more mumbling from the man on the bed, and Castiel leaned closer, trying to listen and make out some of the words being spoken. “Sounds like… ancient Greek? But just random words, nothing actually coherent.” The haze around Sam continued to grow, causing Castiel to move back. “What is more disconcerting is the fact that Sam’s soul seems to be seeping out of his body at an alarming rate.”

“Shit.” Dean looked from Sam to Castiel and then back, obviously worried but also unable to see Sam’s soul the way that Castiel could. “Can you fix it? Him? Soulless Sam is a _dick._ ”

Castiel reached out his hand, channeling his grace into trying to contain Sam’s soul and seal the cracks. Rid him of the spell.

A burning sizzled his fingertips and he blinked his eyes open, shaking his hand. “Whatever she did, I can’t undo it. Not with typical means.”

 _”Cas.”_ Dean was starting to get that panicked sound in his voice. “Can we at least contain Sam’s soul as it leaves his body? I mean… I’m not exactly sure what would happen to a soul floating around without any plans—” Dean got a bit excited and pointed at Castiel. “Oh! They did this on South Park, once. Soul bounced all around until it jumped into a pot roast. I mean… I am not a fan of pot roast, but I’m pretty sure there is leftover pork loin from Tuesday?”

Dean sometimes made that spot between his eyes ache. Castiel had never understood why his brother Gabriel disliked ‘guardian angel’ duties until he met Dean Winchester. “Why don’t you focus on finding out who you were hunting? I’ll try to remedy this. There is an ancient technique that used to be used between angels and humans, back before we took vessels. I might be able to use that technique, but it will take all of my energy and concentration. And I’m not sure if it will even work, with Sam’s… _past_.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’ll go make some calls, do some digging, and see if we can hunt down who this lady was.”

Castiel watched him leave, waiting for the door to shut before flicking his hand in the air and using his grace to turn the lights off in the room. Sam’s soul glowed bright enough without artificial means. With that taken care of, he moved over to sit on the edge of the bed and took a deep, calming, breath. From what he knew… angelic fusion was something that hadn’t been attempted since before the great flood. It was something that required a great deal of affection between human and angel — an act that had been met with much contempt after God cast out the angels who fell in love with their mortal partners.

That being said, without Sam’s input on the matter, he had no way of knowing if the fusion would work. He knew that he had harbored his own feelings for Sam for quite some time — he could still remember the look of sheer fascination that sparkled in Sam’s eyes the first time they met — but that didn’t mean Sam’s feelings were anything more than friendly. If that was the case, they would be left without any true solutions to their current problem.

 _Interesting._ He was a bit _nervous._ That was a new sensation.

Sam’s soul drift around him and he could wait no longer. “I apologize for this, Sam,” he whispered in the darkness. He closed his eyes, cleared his thoughts, and leaned forward to press his lips gently against Sam’s.

* * *

Dean had called every hunter that would answer, and still hadn’t gotten any clear answers. Not only that, but his search into lore was coming up empty handed without Sam’s help. It really wasn’t his fault that he hated research, okay?

Movement caught his eye on the far side of the bunker and at first he thought it was Castiel… until he realized that the person was much smaller… younger? He pulled his gun out from the back of his belt and aimed at the kids feet. “Stop right there, kiddo. You wanna tell me how you got here?”

The kid looked up through hair that was falling in his eyes. Instead of answering, he tilted his head and just stood there staring at Dean in confusion.

“Yeah? Knock knock? Anyone home in there?” Dean stepped closer, still keeping his gun at the ready. There was something _familiar_ about the kid. But also not really? He got close enough to catch the light glinting in the kid’s eyes and blinked in surprise. One eye was green, the other an ocean blue.

“ _Dean._ ” The kid finally said, voice way too gravelly for such a small body.

“Yes. And you are?” His eyes flicked to the hallway that the kid had come from. “What did you do to Sam? Where is Cas?”

The kid looked down at his own body, before looking back up to Dean. “Here. We are here.”

“Yeah, I see _you_ are there, but where are Castiel and my brother?”

“Castiel knew that the fastest way to contain your brother’s soul was to attempt an angelic fusion.” The kid motioned down to his body. “I am the embodiment of a soul fusion between the angel Castiel and the human Sam Winchester.”

“Sure.” Like Dean was born yesterday… He waved his gun towards the hallway. “Why don’t you and I go back down that way and you can have a nice break in the demon cage while I look for my brother.”

The kid tilted his head again and continued to stare at Dean, rather than move. With the dual colored eyes, it was more than a little disconcerting. Finally, he spoke, “For your twenty-first birthday, you got drunk while watching Matlock.”

Well that was… unsettling and weirdly accurate. He looked down, inspecting the side of his gun as he mumbled, “Andy Griffith is cool.”

“I am afraid that until we find a solution for the spell that was cast on your brother, I will have to remain here while he and Castiel continue to be fused together. As of right now, it is the only thing keeping your brother’s soul contained. Castiel seems to believe that revisiting the sight of the spell, might offer some explanation.”

“Great. Adventure time with my brother’s weird angel kid.”

“I am not Sam’s child. I _am_ Sam. If you take iced tea and lemonade… together they don’t create a child, they create an Arnold Palmer.”

“Alright, well _Arnold_ , can we get going so that this is over with as quickly as possible?”

* * *

Sam could honestly say that he had experienced a lot of things in life. Dying? Done. Being soulless? Done. Being held captive in his own mind by an archangel? _Done._

But what he was experiencing at that moment was like nothing else he had seen before. His toes were dipped in a water that sparkled and felt like the perfect temperature of every bath he’d had as a kid. The sky was pink… the _horizon_ was pink; everything like a perpetual sunset just after the sun passed the horizon. He felt calmer than he ever had in his life. Even without anything around him, no answer to where he was or what had happened, he still just felt… _relaxed._

“ _Sam._ ” 

He turned, but the water at his feet made no sound, like it was more illusion than actual substance. Standing behind him, looking just as calm and serene as Sam himself felt, was Castiel. Sam tilted his head, realizing that something was different about the angel. 

“Oh.” That was it, wasn’t it? The faintest black outline of wings stood in contrast to the pink sky around them. “Cas. They’re beautiful.”

The tips of black wings shivered just slightly, as if they were showing an embarrassment that Castiel himself couldn’t. “Thank you. I didn’t— I wasn’t sure what to expect. This place… not many angels are still alive that have seen it. I’ve heard whispers of stories, but it wasn’t enough to know.”

Sam moved closer to Castiel, reaching a hand out because something inside of him _needed_ to touch the angel at that moment. Castiel seemed to understand, because he happily captured Sam’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. He thought he should probably worry about where they were and how they were getting home, but he _didn’t_ , because something told him that Castiel knew and that they weren’t _in trouble._ They were together, and that was the important part.

He felt a wave of emotions rush over him, with those thoughts. It took a few moments to realize that they weren’t _his_ emotions. His mouth opened as he looked up at Castiel, found his eyes and saw _everything_. It didn’t make sense, but it was almost like _love_ was suddenly a thing that he could articulate over all of his senses. It tasted like strawberries, smelled like rainfall, and felt like a warm sweater wrapping over his shoulders. But more than all of that it _looked_ like sparkling blue eyes staring back at him.

“You—” he started, despite the fact that putting the feelings into words seemed so… _lacking._

“Yes, I do.”

 _Huh._ “I didn’t know.”

Castiel squeezed his hand, but looked left, out over the reddish-pink horizon. “Angels aren’t supposed to feel like this for humans. It was seen as a weakness.”

Sam laughed, felt Castiel’s appreciation of his laughter… and laughed some more. “I have met other angels, Cas. None of them are as strong as you. So maybe they need to see that showing a little weakness, is for the best.”

* * *

Dean wasn’t exactly sure what to do with _Arnold._ He was quiet, like Castiel, but also highly knowledgeable, like Sam. On the drive back to the spot where he and Sam had encountered their foe, they spent a while discussing possible enemies that they might be up against. Having the knowledge that Sam had been speaking Greek, when he was out of his head, was a bit helpful… it at least narrowed the bad guy down to a general region of origin.

Unfortunately the Greeks were experts at one thing: creating a _bunch_ of gods and goddesses. The list of suspects was longer than Dean’s list of favorite roadside bar locations.

When they finally got to the house that Dean and Sam had found the woman at, Arnold got out of the Impala and stared up at the place for a long time. Dean loaded up on weapons from the trunk, before moving around to stand next to the kid. “Are you comin’ or not?”

“The Greek Revival architecture was probably a good hint at what you would be facing,” Arnold replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. “We don’t usually stop to check the _façade_ before we gank something.”

Arnold looked up at him with a smirk that was _all_ 15-year-old Sam Winchester, and said, “Maybe you should start,” before he started walking up to the front entrance of the large home.

Dean mocked the kid, behind his back, before following along. 

What they found inside was _not_ what Dean was expecting. Before, the place had been in disrepair, looking about ready to cave in, with cobwebs hanging all over. Now, it was pristine, firelight glowing all over… new rugs, art hanging on the walls. He frowned, turned back to the door he had just walked through, expecting to see some kind of portal from the _real_ world. Because they had to be in an alternate reality.

“What the hell…”

“γεια σας.” 

They both looked up in time to see a radiant woman starting down the large staircase. Dean was suddenly _really_ confused, because that was definitely the woman they had been fighting, only she _definitely_ looked a hundred years younger and a lot less… _gross._ “What the—”

Arnold stepped forward, tilting his head. “We don’t speak fluent Greek. Do you perhaps speak English?”

The woman got to the bottom of the stairs and smiled. “I do, child.” She stepped up to Arnold, eyes twinkling as she looked him over. Dean had seen that look before, and he had his gun up and was ready to take aim, when the woman held her palm up towards him. “No anger, _Dean._ I mean this child no harm.”

“Listen, lady,” he growled, finding himself held still by some kind of force she was using. “That’s what they all say. Right before they eat ya.”

She gave Dean a quick look of amusement, but otherwise paid him no mind. Instead, she focused on circling around Arnold. “This is interesting. How have you created this form? My powers do not usually manifest in such a way.”

“We are the embodiment of two souls joined,” Arnold answered. “Fusion, between an angel and a human.” 

“Oh!” She let out an excited sound and clapped her hands together. “How delightful! My love will never believe me when I speak of this.” She reached forward, tapping two fingers against the center of Arnold’s forehead. “You will find that the spell affecting Sam Winchester is no more. He has found his peace, and that is all that I wished for.”

Dean scrunched his face up. “His _peace_? What the hell, lady! You don’t get to go around—” His mouth kept moving but his voice cut off. _Damn it._

She was looking at him again, eyes sparkling. “I would have chosen you, Dean Winchester, but I’m afraid that even the entirety of my skills could not create romance for a heart that has no desire for it.”

Arnold laughed in a way that sounded like that free spirit that Sam never got to have as a teenager… “The word for that is aromantic. We tried to tell him once, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“He will learn soon.” She focused her attention back to Arnold. “Are you able to unfuse? I would appreciate the opportunity to introduce myself to Sam and his love.”

_Love?_

A reddish-pink light flashed in the room, so bright that Dean had to look away. When it was gone, and he looked back, Sam and Castiel stood in the place where Arnold had been. They were holding hands, and Sam turned to give Dean a bashful smile over his shoulder.

“Magical,” the woman whispered. She gave them a smile, “My name is Psyche. My love is Eros, and in his absence I spend my time pointing mortals towards their love.” She looked past them to Dean, who was suddenly released from her hold. “I am not the ghost you sought. I am merely a tale that the townsfolk have passed on for generations. When you asked about mysterious happenings, they pointed you here without knowledge of their inaccuracies. I have, however, asked a favor of a friend who took care of the harmful spirit on your behalf.”

Sam seemed to fumble a bit over that, looking between Psyche and Dean, before saying quickly, “ _Thank you._ We don’t… we don’t meet a lot of helpful people in this line of work.”

“I worried that might be true, when I cast my spell. I worried that you might not be near to your love, but Eros trusted me to seek out the longing and _know._ So I trusted in him.” She motioned to her left. “Now, if you’d like, I’ve prepared a meal as congratulations to you both.” She smiled at Dean again, “I promise it isn’t poisoned.”

* * *

Sam had to admit that it was rather strange to eat dinner across from a Greek goddess. At the same time, he felt a strength washing over him from the angel sitting beside him… one that made him confident enough to ignore any fear he might have.

After they had finished, Psyche leaned forward, her eyes sparkling a bit in the fire light. “Can I watch the fusion? I am quite fascinated by this ability.”

 _Oh._ Sam turned to look at Castiel, “Is it something we can do again? I hadn’t thought to ask yet.”

“We can,” Cas answered. “We should be able to whenever we please. You have to open your mind to mind and just—”

Sam noticed Castiel leaning closer, and without hesitation he took a deep breath and closed the distance to meet the angel in a kiss. When their lips touched, he relaxed his mind and a moment later he was standing with his toes in warm water and staring at the love of his life.

* * *

“Hello Dean.”

Dean sat at the table, holding a half eaten burger and scrunching his nose up at the teenager across from him. _This guy._


End file.
